Avatar: La leyenda de Hako (DEJEN COMENTARIOS)
by LegendOfHako
Summary: El ultimo avatar conocido fue el Avatar Korra. Al transcurrir sus dias, Korra logro grandes cosas, cambios que se extendieron por todo el mundo, cambio las maneras de actuar y pensar de todas las personas, ella y sus amigos lograron salvar el mundo en mas de una ocasion pero con la apertura del nuevo portal el mundo como se conocia dejo de existir.
1. Consanguinidad pt 1

**Avatar: La Leyenda de Hako**

**_Libro 1: Vacío_**

_FUEGO, AIRE, AGUA, TIERRA en el inicio de los tiempos los humanos y los espíritus vivían juntos en armonía, hasta que la codicia del hombre y la prepotencia de los espíritus se interpuso entre ellos, así que durante un evento cósmico un humano de buen corazón y uno de los grandes espíritus de la luz se funcionaron transformándose en uno solo y permitiéndole a este dominar a su antojo los 4 elementos, dándole la responsabilidad de ser el puente entre los espíritus y los humanos, fue así como nació el primer AVATAR. Su labor jamás termina, su cara cambia con cada generación pero su trabajo siempre es el mismo… El último avatar conocido fue Avatar Korra. Al transcurrir sus días, Korra logró grandes cosas, cambios que se extendieron por todo el mundo, cambio las maneras de actuar y pensar de todas las personas, ella y sus amigos lograron salvar al mundo en más de una ocasión pero con la apertura de un nuevo portal el mundo como se conocía dejo de existir, las personas adquirieron nuevas habilidades, desatando un poder jamás antes visto, Korra recorrió el mundo junto al equipo Avatar trayendo balance al mundo, pero como a todos, su tiempo en el mundo termino, esta, es la historia de una nueva era, de un nuevo avatar..._

**CAPITULO 1:**

**CONSANGUINIDAD**

**Parte 1**

Nacer como maestra tierra fue lo mejor que me ha pasado, fue el primer elemento que dominé, cuando tan solo era una gordita bebé estornudé y abrí una grieta en la pared, solo era una niña que jugaba con sus muñecas, al darse cuenta de esto mis padres y mi hermana se contentaron mucho, era la nueva maestra tierra de la casa, más tarde ese día salí del palacio a caminar con Mamá y Vera (mi hermana). Estábamos cerca de la estatua del Gran Rey Boomy cuando nos ataca un ladrón, tratando de arrebatarme mi cadena de oro pero no pudo, se la di a mama, los guardianes de la corona lo persiguieron, pero él no estaba solo; pronto otro ladrón apareció y apuñaló a Mamá para quitarle el oro. Vera y yo intentamos detenerlo con tierra control, luchamos hasta más no poder. En ese momento mi frustración era tal que al lanzar un golpe hice fuego control, todos quedaron impresionados al ver esto pero en ese momento el ladrón escapo. Dejándonos a todos heridos, mamá ya había perdido mucha sangre.

Fue un día muy extraño, me sentía contenta de ser el nuevo avatar y triste porque ya no tenía a mi Mamá para que celebrase conmigo.

El tiempo pasó, día tras día entrenaba con el Loto Blanco, Avatar Korra les dejó instrucciones para cuando me encontraran, entre esas "hacerme el mejor avatar", entrené tierra control primero, me volví bastante buena, conmigo entrenaba mi hermana Vera que como siempre, logró lo que quería: entrenar con los mejores. Siempre fue bastante talentosa, por supuesto, su atributo de ver unos segundos hacia el futuro le daba la ventaja. Tras dominar la tierra nuestro siguiente objetivo era aprender metal control, siguiendo los pasos de uno de los mejores maestros de la academia Beifong. Entrenar a ciegas y aprender a sentir la tierra dentro del metal y sentir todo lo que nos rodeaba: así; a mí me costó bastante desarrollar esa habilidad, mi hermana al contrario era muy buena en esto del metal control siempre sabía de donde venían los golpes y hacia donde iban, podía ver hasta el más mínimo insecto a su alrededor, ella se especializó en eso, se convirtió en la mejor maestra metal que conozco, bastante ágil, yo por otro lado quise seguir intentando, practicando y aprendiendo, quería ser la primera maestra lava avatar, así que busque un maestro lava, y ¿quién mejor que el mismo Bolín?, un viejito bastante cómico, intentó explicarme que si no lo lograba no importaba al final él jamás pudo hacer metal control, y que no importaba, que si me sentía mal me regalaría un autógrafo y todas las películas se Naptak, que no todo era para todos y todas esas frases que usan los mediocres para consolarse, pero yo insistía, mientras Bolín me decía que era tan terca como Korra, no sabía si tomarlo como un cumplido o no.

Lava control consiste en manejar la respiración, las emociones, todo al mismo tiempo, es parecido a lo que los maestros agua hacen para congelar o evaporar el agua, lo mismo pasa con la tierra, intenté día y noche hasta poder lograrlo.

Vera quería resaltar y controlar todo y a todos a nuestro alrededor, todos en el reino se movían como ella quería (a si, somos las siguientes al trono, el Rey de Omashu es nuestro Padre), siendo la siguiente en el trono le da el poder y dinero necesarios para hacer lo que quiera, trato de ignorarla para cumplir mi trabajo como avatar. Algo en lo que no podía competir conmigo.

Luego de finalmente concluido mi entrenamiento de tierra control, el siguiente elemento en el ciclo era fuego, y ¿qué mejor sitio para aprenderlo que en la gran Nación del Fuego?, así que hacia allá me dirigía, mi padre por aprender todo lo relacionado a la tierra control me regalo mi propio avión, dijo que era bastante importante que el avatar tuviese todo lo que necesitase. Así que partimos de inmediato. Mi padre el Rey ya había hecho público el hecho de que su hija era el nuevo avatar y en vista de esto El Firelord Farid (hijo del General Iroh) decidió hacerme una gran fiesta de bienvenida donde personas importantes de todo el mundo estarían, claro la fiesta no sólo era por mí, mi padre hacia relaciones internacionales y tenía un contrato por firmar con la nación del fuego para la extracción de petróleo en los pozos recién encontrados, era un hombre visionario y nos tenía a nosotras: las mejores embajadoras que podía conseguir.

Vaya, al fin estábamos llegando a la gran Nación del Fuego, era la primera vez que iba y es. Nada como lo que imagine. Los libros te dicen una cosa pero verlo es impresionante, grandes edificios, los mechasuits trabajando en nuevas infraestructuras, el aeropuerto es enorme, hay aerocopteros por todos lados, personas de todas las naciones, realmente increíble, me atrevo a decir que es más organizada que Omashu, al bajar del avión entre en un ascensor que me llevó a un subterráneo donde estaba el tren que se conectaba por toda la nación del fuego, ya veía que era realmente fácil de perderse allí, pero para mí era imposible ya que tenía a un millón de guardias reales alrededor, al abordar el tren nos esperaba la embajadora del señor del fuego, al parecer estaba en un tren privado de la corona, nos dieron a probar de todos los bocadillos que ahí tenían y sus deliciosas bebidas, creía que podría vivir en este tren fácilmente.

Llegamos al palacio. Era increíble, varias aeronaves, y automóviles lujosos, no mucha diferencia con los que había en casa, pero su palacio era realmente grande, jardines enormes y llenos de color, se podían ver los balcones de las habitaciones desde ahí, y desde ahí vi a mi hermana saludándome desde uno de ellos, ella llegó unas horas antes, y no era la primera vez que visitaba el sitio.

Tenía mucha atención, claro ya había llegado el avatar, tenía que correr a prepararme. En poco tiempo llegaría papa y el resto de los invitados y bueno no podía llegar tarde a mi primera aparición ante el mundo entero. Todo en ese sitio era impresionante. Al frente de mi habitación había un guardia su traje era de última generación, expansible, botas y guantes, hombreras; en los guantes y botas tenían conductos de gas que al hacer fuego control les daban mayor potencia, resistente al calor y a las corrientes eléctricas, impresionante la verdad, adentro de mi habitación se encontraba los mejores estilistas de la nación, me dieron un largo vestido blanco que se adaptaba a mi figura, abierta la falda hacia los lados y larga, mi cabello castaño caía hacia atrás con clinejas que veían desde los lados y amarraban una media cola que caía a mi cintura, mis accesorios de oro para resaltar que Omashu era la capital del oro, mis zapatos dorados altos y corridos y finalmente mi corona, bastante grande y ordinaria, al menos resaltaba mis ojos. Me asomé por la ventana y ya había empezado, personas de todo el mundo entrando por las puertas del palacio, la orquesta sonando, los guardias desfilando, los primeros en llegar fueron la presidenta Victoria y su esposo de Ciudad República, seguidos por los Beifong de Zaoufu, los jefes de las tribus norte y sur, mi padre, artistas famosos de películas, los grandes inventores, representantes de la Nación del Aire, y así hasta que todos los invitados llegaron, mi hermana y yo en conjunto con el Señor del Fuego, sus hijos y los miembros del alto mando de la nación entraríamos luego para el gran banquete y la presentación oficial. Una vez dentro del gran salón central ya todos en sus puestos era el momento de pasar al salón. Primero pasarían los grandes líderes se la nación, noté que entre ellos estaba un hombre alto, corpulento, con una cola alta, traía un traje negro con rojo, ojos color miel, quede cautivada con su presencia cuando paso frente a mí, se detuvo brevemente, me miró, me guiño el ojo y siguió, escuchaba los aplausos de todos para él y todos sus hermanos al entrar, todos portaban gran elegancia, se veían como todos unos líderes, refinados y muy pulcros, no era broma cuando decían que eran los más poderosos del mundo. Luego entraría Vera, tenía un vestido aguamarina, con un escote, pegado a la cintura, largo y con encaje por los brazos y espalda, una abertura en la pierna para mostrar al máximo sus atributos, su cabello como siempre rubio y de un lado, su presencia siempre impecable, mirando hacia el frente, incapaz de mirar hacia abajo, casi parecía uno de ellos. Fue la siguiente en pasar, era toda una celebridad, todos la amaban... O más bien... Le temían.

Al fin llegó mi turno, estaba muy nerviosa, todos los ojos del mundo están sobre mí, pero me encanta la atención, el truco esta en mirar hacia el lado indicado y a las personas indicadas, entrar como una reina y saludar a todos, _"señores, el avatar ha llegado" _Dijo una voz típica de locutor. Hicieron un brindis por la nueva era y las nuevas uniones, tuve que decir unas palabras, nada del otro mundo. Luego de la cena pasamos a la fiesta, era tiempo de conocerlos a todos, Vera como siempre haciendo reconocer el nombre de la familia, intentando impresionar a Papá, yo debía conocerlos a todos, así que fui bailando uno a uno y fui recorriendo todos los sitios. Ya estaba cansada así que salí al jardín a sentarme, no pude evitar darme cuenta en todo el baile que el hombre que me guiño el ojo no paraba de mirarme, así que tuve que salir al jardín para ver si me seguía, y así fue, _"predecible" _pensé. Como todo hombre, se acercó a presentarse, _"Urijah" _dijo una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para causarme una arritmia cardiaca. El hijo del Señor del fuego, uno de los mejores maestros fuegos de la nación, tenía habilidades que no todos los maestros fuego tenían, el entrenaba al equipo elite de seguridad de la nación y era el más joven de sus hermanos, ¿Cómo no ponerme nerviosa?, mi Padre me llamo, quería que conociera a unos parientes lejanos de la Isla Kioshi, así que volví a la fiesta regalándole una sonrisa y sin decirle una sola palabra; bailamos, comimos y bebimos toda la noche, fue una gran fiesta.

La mañana siguiente no me podía levantar, tenía que ir a conocer a mi nuevo maestro en una de las islas de la nación, nos iríamos en uno de los hidrojets de ellos, me desperté corriendo me bañe y me arregle, ya todos me esperaban, mi hermana ya estaba ahí montada junto a mi padre en el hidrojet con sus atuendos elegantes grandes sombreros y lentes oscuros, ¿yo? Bueno... Soy fan de la moda así que también, pero estaba algo adormilada, cuando llegue a la isla era como un fuerte, toda una arena de entrenamiento full equipo, no estaba sola, también entrenaban ahí a los mejores maestros fuego.

Entré a la arena de pelea, presenciábamos como se llevaba a cabo una gran pelea entre 2 maestros fuego, sus movimientos eran increíbles, fluían como el fuego en el aire, eran feroces y explosivos, era simplemente increíble, esperamos a que terminase la pelea para hablar con mi maestro.

Cuando terminó él se acercó a mí, al quitarse la máscara me di cuenta que mi maestro era el famoso Urijah. No pude contenerme y solté una sonrisa disimulada, él hizo lo mismo sin quitarme los ojos de encima por un segundo, nos presentaron y me dejaron ahí, Vera dijo que se quedaría unos días, debía cerrar los negocios en la nación del fuego y no había sitio mejor que allí junto a su hermana.

Me enseñaron mi habitación, me presentaron al resto de los estudiantes, el sitio era genial, su tecnología era muy avanzada, tenía el símbolo de Industrias Futuro por todos lados, era un sitio de entrenamiento para maestros fuego y para las fuerzas especiales sin poderes, tenían armas de todo tipo, lanzas , cuchillos, tridentes, trajes especiales, pinturas, bombas imanes, discos electromagnéticos, electro guantes, máscaras que simulaban las explosiones de un maestro combustión, máscaras antigases con lentes de cámara para todo tipo de ambiente, arcos, ballestas y flechas con distintos utilidades, escudos tan duros como el diamante, un sin fin de armas, los espacios de entrenamiento eran distintos, una arena para cada tipo de ambiente existente en el mundo. Nos ponían una especie de pulsera que medía todos los valores de nuestro cuerpo, y con el cual podían evitar que usáramos el fuego control, ahí primero se aprende a pelear como un no-maestro y luego se pasaba al fuego control.

Desde la orilla de la isla se podían ver las luces de Ciudad República y el increíble portal espiritual que se perdía en el cielo. Muchos de los compañeros contaban historias raras de espíritus que acechaban la isla, estábamos muy cerca del portal así que no sabía si creerles o no. Ya era tarde y pronto empezaría mi entrenamiento, mi emoción no me permitía dormir y también quizás las ganas de ver a Urijah.

La mañana siguiente nos despertaron temprano, debíamos desayunar y dirigirnos a la gran cúpula. Al estar ahí llego Urijah, tan hermoso e impecable como siempre, esta vez bastante serio y se le notaba preocupado. Empezó a explicarnos que estábamos por empezar nuestro entrenamiento, sinceramente, fue difícil escuchar toda su explicación viendo como sus brazos y su torso desnudo caminaban de un lado a otro haciendo que se le marcara cada músculo _"Se nota bastante que su vida ha sido un entrenamiento continuo" _pensé. Estaba usando un chaleco marrón con detalles en rojo y dorado, pantalones ajustados y botas, se veía bastante bien, en fin, nos decía que debíamos entrar por la puerta que nos asignaran (era un edificio cilíndrico), al lado de la puerta existía una mochila y junto a ella una serie de armas de las cuales podíamos utilizar solo una. Nos dieron una pulsera bendless a cada uno una, a mí una por cada elemento. Cada uno tenía asignado un número y cada puerta tenia pintado un número, el mío era el 14, pues fui la última en llegar. Fui caminando hacia la puerta, entre ella y yo se paraba Urijah, nunca le quite la miraba de los ojos y al mismo tiempo que le mostraba un sonrisa pícara, al pasar junto a él me agarro del brazo y me dijo _"Esto no es un juego, puedes salir herida"_ su voz era tan melodiosa, gruesa, varonil. Me reí, rosé su brazo con la punta de mis dedos, seguí caminando agarré la mochila y una lanza voltee le guiñé el ojo y abrí la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta había una luz muy intensa, _"Urijah parecía preocupado"_ Dudé por un segundo hasta que estaba en el medio de un sitio muy extraño, estaba en una montaña cubierta de nieve, los arboles tenían cornetas de donde una voz dijo: _"Deben conseguir una bandera, el primero en encontrarla ganará el reto y puede pasar a la siguiente prueba" _Era la voz de Urijah. Así que empezamos, recorrí todo el sitio pero nada, entonces de la nada el suelo se abrió y todos caímos, era otro escenario, estábamos en un desierto, no entendía nada, edificios caídos y arena por todos lados, así, luego de varias horas me encontraba deshidratada _"Esto no es un juego"_ resonaba en mi mente con la voz de Urijah, dentro de la mochila había un estuche con 5 caramelos cuadrados, decía que 1 caramelo nos mantendría con energía por varias horas, había una cantimplora vacía y una caja de fósforos con solo 5 de ellos. Intenté hacer tierra control pero recordé que tenía la pulsera, no entendía cómo funcionaba pero de seguro era tecnología de Industrias del Futuro, luego me di cuenta que cuando te lo ponen libera una presión que bloquea uno de los núcleos energéticos que permiten el bending.

Seguí caminando y encontré un oasis, ahí estaban los demás ninguno habían tenido suerte de encontrar la bandera, ni siquiera estaban cerca, entre todos empezamos a idear un plan, unos pensaban que otra puerta se abriría y así hasta q jamás saliéramos, teníamos casi 22hrs en ese sitio sin éxito alguno, la mayoría de los caramelos de todos se habían agotado y ya muchos habían perdido las esperanzas y solo esperaban a que el entrenamiento terminara para irse a casa. Seguimos caminando hacia un edificio y pensé que ahí estaría, al entrar todos empezamos a buscar, trate de utilizar las vibraciones de todo para encontrar más fácil la bandera, pero los trajes que teníamos tenían unas gomas que anulaban la emisión de vibraciones al caminar. De pronto nos atacaron maestros fuego y debíamos defendernos, empezó la pelea y mientras muchos caían logre ver la bandera en la cima del edificio, corría hacia el con el número 5, 9, y 10, nos atacaban pero todos lográbamos esquivarlo, llegando a la bandera 10 y yo (14), fuimos atacados, peleamos arduamente, pero el sol nos tenía exhaustos, ya no podíamos mas, estaba en el suelo, 10 y yo solo estábamos unos pasos lejos del banderín, así que saque fuerzas de donde no tenia, logre apartar al maestro fuego del camino para que 10 agarrara el banderín, tal vez no ganaría yo pero alguien lo haría y la pesadilla terminaría.

Al Tocar el banderín, la puerta atrás de él se abrió guiándonos de vuelta al edificio. La primera parte había terminado, solo 6 personas de las 14 logramos pasar la prueba. Nunca se trató del banderín, era de trabajo en equipo, ningún maestro fuego debe dejar atrás a su compañero, nos ensañaban unión, resistencia, eficiencia y control.


	2. Consanguinidad pt 2

CAPITULO 1: Pt 2

**POR FAVOR DEJEN COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS**

El día siguiente entrenaríamos fuego control, se supone ya conocíamos lo básico, nos enseñarían técnicas avanzadas, por supuesto, me toco entrenar con Urijah quien al verme sonrió y dijo _"Gran desempeño en el campo" _su voz era hipnotizante, pase varios días con él y la tensión entre ambos crecía cada vez más, me enseñaba a respirar, a moverme, a pensar, actuar, a danzar como los dragones. Presionaba su cuerpo contra el mío para enseñarme los correctos posicionamientos, sentía su piel caliente junto a la mía, y su respiración justo en mi oído. Vera me visitaba constantemente al entrenar y poco a poco fue notando que algo pasaba entre nosotros, y lo uso para su beneficio en cuestión de las negociaciones.

Era cierto lo de los espíritus que rondaban la isla, pero no eran espíritus malos, eran pequeños y tiernos y se acercaban a mi constantemente, era el avatar, sentíamos afinidad uno por el otro. Un día daba un paseo por la playa con Vera, y me contaba de todo lo que debía hacer, "por el bien de la familia y Omashu". Ella quería que continuara con este juego con Urijah, aunque para mí nunca fue un juego.

Ya habían pasado un par de meses, manejaba a la perfección el fuego, así que empecé a entrenar el rayo, dentro de la arena, era bastante peligroso, se recreaban tormentas con el fin de aprender a crear, detener y desviar rayos, me hice bastantes heridas, muchas emociones. Ya estaba exhausta la verdad. Cuando lo domine ya estaba lista. Pero Urijah quería que yo siguiera. Así que arreglo una sesión de entrenamiento para nosotros solos. _"Buenos días señorita Avatar"_ su voz de nuevo sonó apenas estuve frente a él en una arena bastante peculiar, sonreí _"¿Por qué me traes aquí"_ dije. Él se acerco demasiado a mí, tanto que podíamos sin duda respirar el mismo aire, me acordé de Vera diciéndome que siguiera con el juego, pero en ese momento estuve más segura que nunca de que para mí esto que ocurría entre él y yo no era para nada un juego. _"Combustión"_ susurró justo en mi oído. Estaba inquieta porque jamás pensé que fuese posible para gente que no tuviese un tercer ojo raro en la frente. Pero él estaba dispuesto a enseñarme.

Accedí y fui con él. Estábamos los 2. Me decía _"para hacer combustión debes controlar tu respiración perfectamente"_ colocó su mano sobre mi diafragma y agarro mi mano para que yo tocara el suyo. Respiro varias veces inhalando y exhalando para que copiara el modo en el cual lo hacía. _"También debes unir tu demos índice y medio, tener tu brazo recto en perfecta alineación con tu ojo y hombro" _lo decía mientras movía mi cuerpo a su antojo _"Es como ser un francotirador" _bromeó con una sonrisa pícara, estábamos solos y él me ayudaba a posicionarme, la tensión entre nosotros se podía palpar, intentaba varias veces sin éxito alguno, empezó a decirme que debía utilizar mis emociones y proyectarlas en una dirección, llegue al auge de la frustración, me puse en posición y dispare, lo hice, era ahora una maestra combustión. Estaba muy feliz así que corrí hacia él y lo abrace, nos quedamos mirando fijamente y, nos besamos, mi corazón palpitaba a toda velocidad contra mi pecho, y podía igualmente sentir su corazón a través de su muy bien definido pecho. En ese momento escuchamos el flash de una cámara, estaba Vera, esperando el momento perfecto para tener una prueba, chantajear al Señor del Fuego con esa foto de su hijo un hombre mayor seduciendo al avatar. Urijah quedó boquiabierto, de podía notar la decepción en su rostro, me miró con el ceño fruncido y con un leve meneo de su cabeza en señal de negación me soltó y me dio la espalda para caminar hacia la salida. Pensó que habíamos planeado todo, y fue así como lo hizo ver Vera. Corrí tras de él luego de echarle una mirada fulminante a mi hermana y por mucho que intente explicarle no quiso escucharme, ni siquiera me dejaba tocarlo, dijo que mi entrenamiento había concluido y que ya podía regresar a casa, su actitud conmigo cambio inmediatamente, era frio y serio, pero tal vez esto tenía que pasar, tenía que concentrarme en mi responsabilidad como avatar, lo vi marcharse ese día mientras lagrimas rodaban sobre mis mejillas. Vera lo hizo prometer haría a su padre firmar el contrato para que Omashu pudiese empezar las excavaciones en sus tierras.

Así fue, nuestros asistentes ya habían comprado todo lo que necesitábamos así que abordamos nuestro avión y nos fuimos me prometí no pensar más en él y así lo hice, nuestro nuevo destino: templo aire del norte. Debía ahora aprender aire control. Despegamos y miraba por la ventana despidiéndome de la gran Nación del Fuego... y bueno, también de Urijah…

Estaba recién despertando tras casi 6 horas de vuelo, estábamos por llegar al templo, moría por saber cómo se veía, en el pasado el templo fue destruido cuando un grupo revolucionario, mejor conocido como el loto rojo, lo destruyó tratando de capturar al avatar Korra. Años más tarde la maestra aire, nieta del avatar Aang, Jinora y su esposo Kai, en conjunto con la ayuda del avatar Korra y su amiga, para ese entonces dueña y presidente de Industrias Futuro Asami Sato reconstruyeron completamente el templo para ser rehabilitado para ellos y todos los maestros aire y personas que así lo quisieran.

Al llegar al templo noté que estaba rodeado de una densa neblina, el piloto explicaba que la neblina era un espíritu que absorbía las almas que intentaban atravesarla y que para pasar hacia el templo debíamos pedir permiso por radio a los maestros aire para estos disipar la neblina. Ese espíritu fue puesto ahí por Jinora, quien pidió ayuda a los espíritus para cuidar el templo y que lo ocurrido anteriormente no pasase de nuevo. Y así era, era sorprendente, al entrar al espacio aéreo del templo todo cambio, había un sol radiante, espíritus por todos lados, aeronaves, aerocopteros, hélices flotantes para obtener energía eólica, bisontes voladores, son enormes y peludos, uno casi choca contra nuestro avión, maestros aire volando alrededor del avión para indicar el camino que debíamos tomar, y del otro lado del avión la vi, la gran montaña del Templo Aire del Norte, era como ver una montaña dentro de un edificio, era simplemente increíble, sus techos eran paneles solares, caían grandes cascadas; la cascada más grande e imponente de la nada se abrió en dos y se abrió una compuerta, habían maestros aire moviendo y manipulando todo, se abrió la compuerta y de ella salió una pista de aterrizaje, su aeropuerto estaba dentro de la montaña, no pude dejar de notar que sus helipuertos eran rocas flotantes, pero ¿cómo flotaban las rocas?, Vera me explico que los espíritus protectores hacían que las rocas flotasen. Al bajar del avión nos recibió Kai Jr., era un chico de aproximadamente 19 años de edad, de piel morena, ojos verdes y con un peinado bastante particular: largo y alborotado arriba y rapado de los lados y atrás. Nos dirigió a uno de los ascensores, eran espaciosos, tenían paredes de vidrio, así que camino a la cima pude ver toda la montaña más cerca, subiendo pude ver todo, maestros aire meditando y haciendo yoga, no eran como los imaginaba, calvos con tatuajes ropa ancha y naranja, eran bastante lindos, flacos y definidos, otros musculosos, utilizaban franelillas anchas y monos ajustados, sandalias, utilizaban colores cálidos para vestirse, veías volar maestros aire por todos lados, contemplar todo el hermoso paisaje que se veía desde la altura, lo extraño era que no se podía ver la neblina, Kai Jr. Me explicó que la neblina solo hacía que los extranjeros no pudiesen ver hacia adentro, solo desde afuera se veía la niebla, de pronto pasamos una nube, el paisaje cambió, me sentía en el cielo, el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, habían muchas personas ahí para recibirnos, los padres de Kai Jr. Y algunos de sus hermanos pequeños, todos eran muy agradables, nos sentamos a comer, moríamos de hambre, ellos comen descalzos en mesas grandes no muy despegadas del suelo, arrodillados sobre cojines, eran bastante espirituales, podías ver pequeños espíritus por todos lados, ofrecían todo lo que tenían y pedían por su protección al gran espíritu dragón del aire Aswan, mi hermana se dio cuenta que no resistiría mucho ahí. Luego de comer Kai Jr. Vera y yo fuimos a recorrer el templo, mientras nos enseñaba y explicaba cómo se movía todo ahí, Vera odiaba a los espíritus así que los espantaba como mosquitos y preguntaba constantemente cuando regresaríamos. Seguimos caminando y nos llevó a los establos de los bisontes, Kai me explicaba que él y su abuelo compartían afinidad por los bisontes que ahora gracias a los cazadores estaban en peligro de extinción, Kai era bastante divertido, nos hicimos amigos en poco tiempo, nos llevó hasta nuestras habitaciones y nos explicó que el día siguiente entrenaríamos.

Vera odiaba el sitio, decía que el templo era bastante grande para habitaciones tan pequeñas y aparte, compartidas.

La mañana siguiente me llamaron al salón central, entre y estaba ahí Kai y su familia, dijo que nos llevarían a un lugar especial para que me conectase con mi parte espiritual, antes de aprender aire control debía estar en armonía con mi espíritu. De repente el centro del salón se abrió y un viento fuerte entro por él, al asomarme era un hueco que caía hacia el vacío, Kai me sujetó y me forzó a saltar por ahí, grite muy fuerte, sentía que iba a morir, caía a mucha velocidad, era muy aterrador, a mi lado estaba Kai planeado, me sujetó y me dijo que extendiese mis brazos y sintiera como que volaba, y así fue me sentía muy bien, el viento pasaba por mi cara, el sol pegándome en todo el cuerpo, y la ropa que me habían prestado era ideal para esto, muy ligera y cómoda, junto a nosotros los hermanos de Kai y unos bebes bisontes, volamos hasta el Puente del Bisonte, un puente creado para conectar una montaña con otra, era muy alto y tenía forma de bisonte, al fondo había un rio muy bonito, era un puente bastante largo así que mientras lo cruzábamos los maestros aire me explicaban que íbamos al centro de meditación y relajación del templo, debía conectarme con mi espíritu y manejarlo a la perfección, una vez en perfecta sincronía con mi yo interior empezaría a manejar el aire.

Noté, al terminar el puente, que habían dos estatuas que salían de la montaña y apuntaban hacia la entrada, me explicaron que una pertenecía a Gurú lahima y el otro a Gurú Zaheer una a cada lado, tenía entendido que Zaheer fue un criminal, pero los maestros aire explicaron que Zaheer ayudo al avatar Korra y a Jinora repetidas veces en su conexión con los espíritus, ganó su libertad pero decidió permanecer encerrado pues él así ya era libre. El puente terminaba con un gran arco que contenía unas placas con los poemas: "Deja caer tu atadura terrenal, entra al vacío, carente y conviértete en viento" y "Un nuevo crecimiento no puede existir sin la previa destrucción de lo anterior".

Cuando llegue había 3 cúpulas al borde de la montaña, amplios balcones, piscinas termales, era todo un paraíso, empezó mi entrenamiento de inmediato. Me enseñaban a meditar, tarde bastante en aprender a dejar mi mente en blanco, era partidaria de que es algo imposible, porque al intentar no pensar en nada estabas intentando pensar en no pensar en nada. Intenté día y noche hasta que lo logré, entrar en trance y poder entrar al mundo espiritual abandonando mi cuerpo, el mundo espiritual era fascinante, violaba todas las reglas de la física y todo lo que creías imposible ahí se hacía realidad, tan lleno de vida, era un sitio fantástico, recorrí muchas veces el mundo espiritual y pude charlar con muchos espíritus, pero simplemente se me hacía imposible conectarme con alguna de mis vidas pasadas. Logre llegar al árbol del tiempo, intenté conectarme con Korra pero nada pasaba, los espíritus me guiaban a que me conectase con mi propio espíritu así que lo intenté, pase varios días tratando de hacerlo, un día mientras descansaba en las aguas termales del sitio medité para entrar al mundo espiritual, llegué al árbol del tiempo y me enseñó los recuerdos más reprimidos que poseía, logré conectarme con mi espíritu, era una versión pequeña de mí, muy tierna, logre comprender que nunca busqué una fuerza externa, solo debía creer en mí. Al volver al mundo físico abrí los ojos y estaba rodeada por nómadas aire, todos mirándome y note que había evaporado completamente la piscina en la que estaba. Algunos comentaban que brillaba e irradiaba mucha energía. Por fin lo había logrado, era uno con mi espíritu.

Estaba de vuelta en el templo y caminaba con Kai y le explicaba que aún seguía sin poder hacer aire control y mucho menos conectarme con el espíritu de Korra, así que él me llevo a un sitio donde vivía una maestra aire llamada Irena, ella era una curandera que con ayuda del aire control y de la energía del tercer portal pudo desarrollar la habilidad de restaurar y purificar la naturaleza y tenía una escuela donde enseñaba a los maestros aire a hacer lo mismo. Era una señora bastante extraña, era grande, de piel oscura, cabello rizado con 2 medias colas que caían hacia atrás, amargada, tenía cara de pez-lagarto, y siempre cargaba una pipa donde expulsaba un humo gris en círculos.

Utilizó su habilidad para curar sobre mí, empezó a hacer movimientos circulares de aire control, expulsaba mucho humo de su pipa y lo controlaba a mi alrededor, me pidió cerrar los ojos, y no de una manera agradable, de pronto veía mucha luz, así q no pude resistir y abrí un ojo, el humo a mi alrededor brillaba junto con el resto de mi cuerpo, me sentía muy relajada y cualquier posible dolor se había desvanecido, de pronto poco a poco la luz se desvanecía y el humo de disipaba, al finalizar la sesión espere un rato largo para saber cuál era el diagnóstico de la bruja loca, pero al salir, me miro y dijo que debía viajar al mundo espiritual a través de un portal. ¡Qué sorpresa!, salí sin ninguna respuesta, iba caminando con Kai saliendo de la casa de la Irena hacia el templo cuando escuchamos el chillido de un bisonte y varias detonaciones seguidas, corrimos hasta el sitio pero ya era tarde, los cazadores habían matado a 3 bisontes para quitarle su piel y vender su carne, luchamos arduamente contra ellos y logramos liberar el resto de los bisontes, pero eran muy fuertes, sus armas eran poderosas, tenían pistolas que lanzaban choques eléctricos, gas pimienta, que por suerte Kai logró contrarrestar con aire control, guantes que lanzaba impulsos eléctricos, utilicé lava control debajo de su camión para evitar que se lo llevarán, utilizaba fuego control cuando lanzaron una bomba que cortaba el oxígeno de unos 5 metros incapacitándome para lanzar fuego, lograron golpearme con uno de sus guantes en ese momento y me hicieron caer, Kai peleaba con ellos cuando lo acorralaron y golpearon su cabeza contra un árbol, se desmayó, yo seguía en el piso, el dolor era abrumador, la vista se me ponía nublosa entonces recordé las palabras del poema, "deja caer tus ataduras terrenales, entra al vacío, carente y conviértete en viento".. Se repetían esas palabras, hasta que una gran fuerza creció en mí, pude girar, era como si flotara con el fuego, el poder era abrumador, logre exterminarlos con fuego y tierra control, tomé a Kai y salté, impulsándome con el fuego que salía de mis pies y manos llegue a ubicarlo en un sitio donde estuviese a salvo. Volví, mientras me impulsaba con el fuego que salía de mis pies utilice metal control para destruir lo que quedaba de su camión y hacerlos huir, era imparable, sentía un poder sin límites.

Más tarde ese día volvimos a ir al sitio donde estaban los bisontes muertos, cuando llegamos vimos como hacían una ceremonia de purificación, los maestros aire y la maestra Irena todos juntos utilizaban su habilidad de curar la naturaleza para restaurar el daño causado por la lava y para ayudar a purificar los espíritus de los bisontes que sufrieron una muerte dramática. Era increíble como los maestros aire utilizaban todos en conjunto la misma técnica y hasta plantas crecían de la lava seca. Ese día decidí ir a Ciudad República, a cruzar el portal espiritual en busca de respuestas, así que partiríamos la mañana siguiente, ese día en la noche Kai Jr. y su familia nos dieron las gracias por ir sabían que sería un gran avatar y que siguiera mi camino, los maestros aire eran muy musicales así que esa noche me quede a disfrutar con mi hermana el sonido de sus instrumentos, sus raras y no tan ricas comidas y disfrutar su compañía.

Ya casi llegábamos a ciudad República, quiera aterrizar rápido para ir al baño, llegaríamos e iríamos a nuestra casa, si teníamos una casa ahí, no era como el palacio en casa pero era bastante grande y cómoda, además estaban unos viejos amigos.

Llegamos a casa finalmente, un sitio cómodo la casa era blanca por todos lados, tenía mucho sin venir, desde que era pequeña, no recordaba los ventanales ni los balcones y su amplia entrada, por donde nos dejó la limosina. Habían muchos fans en la entrada, al parecer ser el avatar me convertía en una celebridad, Vera estaba contenta de estar ahí, odiaba el templo del aire, no tenía los lujos que aquí sí, además aquí estaban todos los fotógrafos y la atención que necesitaba. Descanse unos días en la mansión para luego poder ir al portal, cierto debía pedir un permiso a la presidenta para poder entrar, menos mal estaba con Vera y ella se encargaría de pedirlo, la Presidenta era su amiga, las dos no se soportaban porque... Eran igual de perras, pero siempre tenían que ser diplomáticas y se hacían pasar por las mejores amigas.

Una semana más tarde entre al mundo espiritual con Vera, un explorador que había mapeado gran parte del mundo espiritual y 3 guardias que nos acompañarían. Al estar ahí, recorrimos muchos sitios, no era lo mismo estar físicamente ahí, luego de tanto caminar, llegamos a un valle, habían muchos espíritus concentrados en círculo, corrimos hasta el sitio, cuando logramos, ver era una silueta de un hombre, iluminando todo el valle, del emergía una luz con la figura de uno de los espíritus antiguos, y si yo era el avatar, solo había otra explicación, el avatar oscuro había renacido... Vatu estaba de vuelta... Y yo lo tenía que encontrar...

**POR FAVOR DEJEN COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS**


	3. Igualdad pt 1

**IGUALDAD**

**Parte 1**

Desperté en una camilla en el hospital central de Sector Medio en Ba Sing Se, todo era blanco y muy pulcro, tenía desde que era pequeño que no estaba en este sitio, en mi mano había una aguja enorme que me conectaba al suero, mi hermano y mi mamá estaban en la habitación, mi hermano me miraba con cara de decepción, pues no es la primera vez que esto me ocurre, mis compañeros de pro control esperaban afuera preocupados, la enfermera me inyecto con un líquido negro que supuestamente me restauraría y me dejaría como nuevo.

Al salir de la habitación estaba mis compañeros esperándome, uno me golpeo y me dijo que me echaría del equipo de volver a entrenar sin comer, lo que él no sabía era que yo jamás dejo de comer. Para salir del hospital pedían que llenara una forma y firmara unos papeles, y eso hice. Mi firma: Hako Langston.

Era un nonbender, cuando era pequeño solía ser bastante retraído, mi mamá y mi papá eran todo lo contrario a mí, vivían en una eterna fiesta, mi mamá al igual que yo es nonbender, mi hermano y mi papá son maestros agua, mi papá es un agente retirado del loto blanco, hace algunos años que se divorció de mi mama y se mudó a las islas Kioshi. Yo por otro lado vivía en una gran casa en Ba Sing Se con mi mamá, hermano, varios tíos y primos, somos una familia grande, y la casa se divide en varias casas. Decidí entrar al mundo del pro control, siempre fui fan del juego y la paga por cada juego ganado es fabulosa. Entrené varios años junto a los mejores nonbenders, se la ofensiva y la defensiva contra los maestros, digamos que los nonbenders tenemos la ventaja ya que aprendemos a defendernos contra cada elemento, y aun más si estamos bien equipados. Las armas son la mejor parte. Para los combates 1vs1 tenemos guantes y botas que causan choques electromagnéticos, tienen una hebilla que al hacer un movimiento brusco hacia el frente crea un escudo de platino rectangular del tamaño del brazo, cinturones que liberan pequeños cables con los cuales podemos atarnos a cualquier superficie, pequeñas bombas con distintos usos, gases congelantes, somníferos, paralizantes, imanes, electrocutantes, tenemos un sin fin de armas que serían inútiles sin el entrenamiento aeróbico al que somos sometidos, parecemos bailarinas de gimnasia rítmica al entrenar. Gracias a los igualitarios, nosotros y los maestros aire logramos entrar al juego.

Últimamente entrenábamos mucho, ya que en un par de meses se llevaría a cabo la tercera entrega del mundial de pro control que se llevaría a cabo en la arena de Ciudad República, y nos tocaría jugar contra los mejores equipos del mundo. No estaba preocupado ya que teníamos buen equipo y además tenía a Tália, la mejor maestra tierra que conozco, era rubia ojos claros, era la mejor estratega que jamás he conocido, era capaz de crear una solución al más mínimo problema, y crear combinaciones perfectas para hacer contraataque a equipos contrarios, ella es la capitana de nuestro equipo. Era una jugadora en equipo, honesta y siempre se preocupaba por el bienestar de todo el equipo. Ella y yo nos volvimos grandes amigos, íbamos a todos lados juntos, conocía a la mitad de Ba Sing Se, creo que serviría de Gobernador del Sector Medio. Entrenábamos juntos la mayor parte del tiempo, ella me sacaba de mi cama para ir a entrenar. Salimos a pasear por la ciudad en su auto, su mama tiene una pequeña camioneta en la cual recorríamos toda la ciudad, salíamos a cenar, jugar, beber, pasábamos mucho tiempo en su casa, rescató de la calle a Sammy, un lobo-gorila, cuando era pequeña era una hermosa lobita, pero ahora es una bestia enorme y bastante intranquila.

Vivíamos en una ciudad bastante insegura, desde que el Príncipe Wu impuso a los presidentes y gobernadores como sistema de gobierno, el control se ha perdido, la corrupción es prácticamente palpable, y no se puede confiar ni es los agentes Dai-Lee. Cada vez hay más escases de productos en los mercados, inseguridad, problemas con los servicios públicos, en fin esta ciudad es un desastre, ya estoy ansioso por ir a ciudad República y despejarme por unas semanas.

Hoy tendríamos un partido amistoso de Pro-Control con los equipos locales para continuar practicando, nos enfrentaríamos a uno de los mejores equipos de Ba Sing Se, así que fuimos a la Arena del Sector Alto, era un edifico grande de las dimensiones de la mitad de la casa presidencial. Habían patrocinantes del reino tierra y bastantes espectadores, teníamos muchos Fans, por dentro era espacioso, cabían alrededor de unas 5000 personas. El campo de juego es hexagonal, dividido en dos partes, uno rojo y uno azul, uno con fractura del lado en tres zonas. A cada lado del campo de juego hay veintiún agujeros que dispensan los discos de roca en miniatura, similar a las monedas de tierra, para los competidores Maestros Tierra. Las rejillas se ejecutaban a lo largo de los límites entre las zonas, lo que permitía a los Maestros Agua tener acceso a agua de las canaletas debajo del ring. Había cuerdas flexibles, hinchables en los laterales periféricos del anillo, pero los dos extremos opuestos del anillo están abiertos a un largo descenso hasta el agua. Los árbitros miran por encima del anillo en tribunas levantadas por los lados.

Los discos de roca dispensados de la arena son circulares, y un poco más grandes que la mitad de un pie de diámetro. Están hechas de arcilla dura que, si bien no es especialmente suave, todavía se romperá si el disco que realiza el jugador sea lo suficientemente duro. Debajo de cada disco es un segundo que se elevará hasta convertirse al ras con el suelo cuando el primero se dispensa. Estos discos se utilizan principalmente como armas en el partido, pero pueden utilizarse eficazmente como un escudo. Nuestro juego estaba por empezar, así que debíamos elegir cuál de las estrategias usar, el equipo contrario era bastante bueno y era reconocido por su gran defensiva, mayormente ganaban los juegos por resistir el tiempo completo con los 3 jugadores en pie. Al elegir la estrategia debíamos considerar varios factores. Al comienzo del partido, cada equipo debe permanecer dentro de la primera zona más cercana al centro de la arena. Una vez que un competidor era derribado en la zona dos por alguien del equipo contrario, él o ella debían quedarse allí y no podían regresar a la zona uno. Las mismas reglas se aplicaban si él o ella se cruzan a la zona tres. Si un jugador estaba completamente eliminado de la parte posterior del anillo, no podía regresar al campo en esa ronda, pero podía volver para la siguiente ronda si es que existe.

Si los tres miembros de un equipo eran eliminados de nuevo en la zona dos, aparecía una luz verde en la línea central y el equipo contrario podía avanzar en la zona uno en el otro lado, y si lo hacían, no podían moverse hacia atrás en su propia zona. Si lograban derribar a todos los miembros del equipo oponente en la zona tres, otra luz verde aparecía entre las zonas uno y dos, y se podía avanzar de nuevo en la zona dos. Sin embargo, si un equipo que se había hecho retroceder se las arreglaba para empujar al otro hacia atrás una zona, podían avanzar hacia delante una zona. El principal objetivo para ambos equipos era empujar el otro equipo de nuevo, obteniendo con ello el territorio.

Cada partido constaba de tres asaltos de tres minutos cada uno. El equipo que había logrado ganar la mayor parte del territorio dentro del marco de tiempo ganaba la ronda. Esto significa que incluso si dos jugadores de un equipo habían sido eliminados, el equipo todavía podía ganar si el jugador restante se las arreglaba para sacar el mayor territorio para el final de la ronda. Si ambas partes no habían ganado ninguno de los territorios, el equipo con más jugadores era victorioso. De lo contrario, la ronda era un empate, lo que resultaba en un desempate.

En el caso de empate, el desempate se resolvía de la siguiente manera: el árbitro lanzaba una moneda. Cada cara de la moneda correspondía a uno de los equipos, ya sea azul o rojo. El equipo que ganaba el sorteo decidía el elemento que se elegirá. Si el equipo ganador elegía "fuego", por ejemplo, los Maestros Fuego debían pelear; El ganador del equipo ganaba la ronda.

Un método alternativo para ganar era completar un golpe de gracia, en donde los tres jugadores del equipo contrario serían eliminados del anillo durante la misma ronda. Un knock-out resultada un triunfo automático del partido, independientemente de si los opositores ganaron más rondas. El juego sólo continuaba si cualquier jugador se las arreglaba para volver al campo del juego antes de caer al pozo de agua, ya sea en la horca en el borde de la arena y volver a la superficie o al ayudar a otro miembro del equipo a volver a la arena.

Cada equipo constaba de 5 jugadores principales y 5 suplentes, dentro de la arena solo podían haber 3 de cada equipo, y podían cambiarse de posiciones entre cada asalto formando las combinaciones que cada equipo prefiriera para contrarrestar las habilidades del equipo contrario, solo era permitido un maestro de cada elemento por asalto, siendo así, una combinación tierra-aire-fuego, agua-nonbender-tierra, nonbender-aire-fuego, entre otras.

Para los maestros agua, Cada ráfaga de agua no podía excederse de un segundo de duración, lo que significaba que los maestros agua no podrían utilizar de ninguna forma un chorro de manguera de agua constante en contra de sus oponentes. El agua debía ser utilizada en su estado líquido, no como un gas o un sólido, lo que significaba que el vapor, la niebla y el hielo están prohibidos en el juego, no se podía llenar con cualquier cosa, como la tierra. El agua era el único elemento al que se le permitía atacar directo a la cabeza.

Los Maestros Agua sólo podían tener acceso al agua dentro de su zona, específicamente de las rejillas de metal directamente en frente y detrás de la zona del reproductor que actualmente ocupaban. El agua sólo podía ser levantada desde las líneas de la zona, y no a partir de fuentes externas, tales como el agua por debajo del anillo.

Los Maestros Tierra A diferencia del Agua Control, no podían golpear con tierra directamente dirigida hacia la cabeza de un oponente. Aunque el anillo se componía principalmente de metal de tela cubierta, no estaba permitido usar Metal Control . Los Maestros Tierra sólo podían controlar la tierra en su forma dura, y no como arena, polvo o lava. Es decir no estaba permitida la Lava Control.

Los Maestros Tierra estaban restringidos a hacer a los discos de roca de regulación suministrados a través del piso del anillo, y sólo podían controlar discos de su propia zona. Los discos de roca no podían desglosarse intencionalmente en pedazos más pequeños, aunque se permitía el control de varios discos a la vez. Los jugadores podían rebotar o desviar los discos de las cuerdas laterales, como el hockey de aire.

Para los Maestros Fuego cada ráfaga de fuego no debía ser superior a un segundo de duración, lo que significaba que los Maestros Fuego no podían usar corrientes lanzallamas como constantes de fuego en contra de sus oponentes. No se permitía los ataques de fuego directos hacia la cabeza de un oponente. A diferencia de los Maestros Agua y Tierra, el Fuego Control del pro-control no se limitaba a la forma en que producían sus propias llamas, pero se les prohibía usar el relámpago durante el juego.

Las habilidades de los Maestros Aire son medidas con sensores ubicados a lo largo del ring que detectan en qué dirección y a qué velocidad viaja el aire controlado por los Maestros aire, sus ráfagas de aire solo tenían una duración de dos segundos regulándolos de hacer movimientos avanzados. Estos tenían la capacidad única de moverse entre las 3 zonas 2 veces por asalto, es decir, podían pasar de la zona uno a la tres, o de la dos a la uno, etc. Solo podían saltar entre las zonas que aun no habían sido perdidas. Estos debían limitarse a los márgenes del ring, pues salirse acarreaba una sanción. Estos se caracterizaban por ayudar a sus equipos a no perder las zonas y mantenerse en pie.

El último miembro permitido del equipo eran los Nonbenders, caracterizados por sus ataques rápidos y agiles especializados en derribar rápidamente a sus oponentes, este podía utilizar solo las armas permitidas, usaban unos cascos con una banda que se extiende por toda la frente y un cañón en el centro por donde disparaba un impulso electroestático que empujaba al adversario unos metros hacia atrás, simulando la combustión de un maestro fuego, además poseían un guante en la mano de su preferencia con el que podrían dar impactos eléctricos a su oponente una vez por asalto.

Había varias violaciones de reglas que daban lugar a una sanción. Pasando por encima de una línea cuando no se habían cumplido las condiciones apropiadas, golpeando un jugador fuera de la arena de los lados, y el uso de "violencia innecesaria", tales como la celebración de una ráfaga continua de un elemento en contra de un luchador, costaría al infractor una penalización de una zona. En el caso del Avatar, una sanción podía ser emitida si él o ella usaban otro elemento que no sea su elemento designado.

Además, golpear intencionalmente al árbitro, al stand del árbitro o el público que está de pie con un elemento se consideraba una violación. Y, aunque es poco probable, los pro-maestros no estaban autorizados a golpear el techo de la arena con el control.

Si los jugadores intencionalmente rompían una regla se podía mostrar un abanico amarillo como advertencia. Los reincidentes podían recibir un abanico rojo después de recibir un abanico amarillo, dando como resultado su expulsión. El equipo con el jugador expulsado debía continuar sin un reemplazo.

Nuestra combinación seria Agua-tierra-aire, contra el equipo contrario, Aire-Tierra-Fuego.

Ellos lograron ganar el primer asalto, eran bastante buenos y protegieron a su maestro fuego para que lograse tumbar al maestro tierra que estaba en la zona 3 de nuestro lado del ring. Consumieron luego de eso todo el tiempo que quedaba para ganar el asalto. Desde las tribunas el equipo y yo gritábamos dándole apoyo, toda la Arena de pro control gritaba de emoción, pitos, trompetas y todo lo que consiguieran para hacer ruido, ese estadio estaba lleno de todo tipo de personas. Ya iba a iniciar el segundo asalto, decidimos que la próxima combinación sería tierra-nonbender-agua, y ahí entraba yo, ellos mantendrían su combinación, eran bastante resistentes de esa manera.

Empezó el asalto, todos gritaban, los reflectores y todos los ojos del país estaban puestos en nosotros, me sentía toda una celebridad, el equipo contrario no sabía contra quien se enfrentaba. Su maestro fuego empezó a atacarnos, yo era muy ágil así que esos simples movimientos jamás me tocarían, su maestro tierra y aire intentaban desestabilizarnos pero éramos más inteligentes que eso, o eso creíamos, en un descuido lograron tumbar a Tália al suelo, logré disparar a tiempo para hacerlos retroceder, Tália rápidamente se puso de pie y lanzo discos para alejarlos de ella, nuestro maestro agua tenía el deber de defenderme, su maestro aire logró desestabilizarlo y lo lanzo fuera del ring. Solo quedábamos Tália y yo, sus maestros fuego y tierra lograron hacer a Tália retroceder una zona, habilitando una zona más para ellos, seguimos luchando pero cubrían demasiado bien a su empujador: el maestro fuego, lograron confundirnos y nos lanzaron a la tercera zona, por un minuto pensé que perderíamos, pero su maestro aire ya se había coronado victorioso así que cuando se acerco hice como si fuese a tocarla con mi guante así que me empujo utilizando aire control, en ese momento dispare contra él, hacia el lado opuesto del borde del ring y en su intento por evadirlo se lanzó fuera del ring, poco a poco nos íbamos recuperando, el siguiente fue su maestro fuego, Tália mantenía ocupado al maestro tierra así que me ocupe del que restaba, el maestro tierra estaba tan concentrado en Tália y el maestro fuego en mí que vi una brecha, hice como si fuese a dispararle al maestro fuego y en realidad le dispare al maestro tierra, empujándolo una zona atrás, en ese momento el maestro fuego volteo a verlo y Tália le lanzó varios discos empujándolo a su última zona, eso nos habilito una zona más a nosotros y logramos sacarlos a ambos del ring. Íbamos 1-1 así que íbamos por la tercera ronda. Este quedo igual, ninguno de los jugadores logró hacer que los otros salieran del ring, así que terminamos empatados.

Si un partido terminaba en un punto muerto, con ninguno de los equipos ganando territorio y tenían el mismo número de jugadores en el campo y en cada zona, el ganador se decide en un desempate "cara a cara". En un cara a cara, el árbitro lanzaba una moneda y el equipo que ganaba el sorteo podía decidir qué jugador y qué elemento va a entrar en el cara a cara. Los jugadores siempre se enfrentaban a su mismo elemento.

El enfrentamiento tenía lugar en una plataforma circular elevada en el centro del ring. La plataforma de desempate incluía un total de cuatro dispensadores de tierra colocados en ambos lados. En el caso de desempate a base de agua, unas rejillas de agua se ejecutaban a lo largo del perímetro, así como el centro se elevaba junto con la plataforma. Los jugadores podían usar sus respectivos elementos, junto con el ataque, siempre y cuando no hubiera "golpes de mano vacía", en particular los golpes en la cara o patadas al estómago. El objetivo era eliminar al pro-maestro oponente fuera del círculo. El jugador que se caía primero perdía el desempate, y el otro equipo ganaba la vuelta. Si ambos jugadores se caían del círculo al mismo tiempo, el jugador que aterrizara primero (ya sea cayendo al anillo, las cuerdas o la pista) pierde el desempate.

Si el árbitro no podía determinar quién caía por primera vez en el escenario anterior, un segundo desempate se sostenía entre otros dos miembros, el uso de un elemento diferente. Cuando cada equipo había ganado un partido y el tercero terminaba en un callejón sin salida, un desempate cara a cara se utilizaba para determinar qué equipo ganaba el partido.

Este combate seria Nonbender Vs Nonbender, éramos los únicos permitidos para utilizar golpes físicos. Peleábamos, yo esquivaba sus disparos y él los míos, intentó electrocutarme pero no lo logro, utilicé una patada baja para tumbarlo al suelo y luego intentar electrocutarlo pero esquivo mi golpe y se puso de pie, de pronto disparé atrás de él, el impacto lo empujo hacia mí y lo electrocute con mi guante dejándolo noqueado y ganando el encuentro. Todos nos aplaudían, el encuentro finalizó y una vez más salimos victoriosos, todo mi equipo me cargaba en el aire como una estrella de rock. Para celebrar, Tália dio la idea de salir en la noche a un club y además quería que conociera su mejor amigo que había terminado sus estudios y esta noche llegaría de Zaofu y quería recibirlo con una fiesta.


	4. Igualdad pt 2

Capitulo 2:

Igualdad Pt. 2

Todos nos pusimos nuestros mejores atuendos, tenía una camisa negra y pantalón gris, me peine de lado, mi hermano decía que parecía una niña arreglándome, escuche la corneta del auto de Tália y salí corriendo hacia la puerta, al salir me detuve brevemente, corrí a buscar mi cinturón de armas. Entré al auto y Tália dijo _"Deja eso en el auto. No nos dejaran entrar al club si lo llevas"_ y empezó a rezar a los espíritus. Era bastante rara. Escuchábamos música a todo volumen, cantando y bailando hasta que llegamos al club, era uno de los mejores clubs de Ba Sing Se, habían muchas personas, al entrar estaba la barra, había mucha gente, música y luces por todos lados, a la derecha una tarima, pequeñas mesas en todos lados y al fondo estaba la sección prioritaria separada por un cordón y con guardias de seguridad rodeándola, ahí estaba el amigo de Tália, habían mujeres muy lindas, todas muy bien arregladas portando trajes de lo último en moda y con copas en la mano, Tália los conocía a todos. Era, definitivamente, otro mundo distinto al que yo frecuentaba, entre las personas salió el famoso amigo de Tália, ellos se saludaron, se querían mucho, según ella eran los mejores amigos y se conocían desde que ambos eran pequeños, me lo presentó, su nombre era Eeghan, era un tanto más pequeño que yo, su cabello era bajo por los lados y alto en el centro, barba baja, era como si quisiera ser uno más del montón, era uno de los niños "populares" de la zona, conocía a todos y todos lo conocían, era arrogante, egocéntrico y tan sarcástico que ni él sabia cuando hablaba en serio, simplemente no entendía como él y Tália (una persona tan amistosa, simpática, de buen corazón y aunque siempre quería verse linda, para ella las apariencias no importaban), podían ser amigos, sin embargo ese día disfrutamos, bebimos y bailamos tanto que los recuerdos son algo borrosos, al salir, estábamos los 3 juntos y los demás amigos de Eeghan, hablando fuera del club, cuando de pronto se acerco un grupo catalogado por Eeghan como "gente marginal", lo que él no supo (sé que si sabia) era que lo había dicho en voz alta en vez de solo pensarlo y ellos , la "gente marginal", lo escucharon, entonces se acercaron a nosotros y tratamos de disipar la tensión, pero los comentarios de Eeghan no ayudaban así que de pronto esas ebrias personas lanzaron una llamarada la cual fue interceptada por una pared de roca levantada por Tália, ante esto, Eeghan lanzó una roca que fue obstruida por un maestro tierra quién la devolvió y cayó cerca de las demás personas, entonces las personas empezaron a correr y gritar en todas direcciones. Corrí hacia el auto a buscar mi cinturón, desde lejos veía como Tália e Eeghan peleaban, este ultimo levanto una pared curveada de tierra en la cual Tália saltó y se deslizaba lanzando rocas hacia los otros, al caer, el maestro tierra le lanzo la tapa del conteiner de basura que estaba cerca pero ella lo detuvo con un pilar de tierra, Eeghan corrió hacia ella y utilizo la tapa del conteiner como escudo contra los constantes ataques del maestro fuego hacia ellos, Tália y él peleaban con una sincronía tan perfecta que era como si lo estuviesen disfrutando, Eeghan solo se reía y disfrutaba la atención, supongo quería mostrar las habilidades nuevas que había aprendido en Zaofu, no cualquiera estudia en la mejor escuela de Metal Control del mundo. Dejó la tapa del conteiner y dejó a Tália adelante ésta iba lanzando rocas, él utilizaba una posición bastante rara, puso sus manos de frente, una pierna adelante y la otra atrás en diagonal, todo el suelo empezó a temblar, de la nada se movió bruscamente, y se levanto una nube de polvo a todo su alrededor, cegando a los tipos/gente marginal, de pronto Tália levantó una pared detrás de ellos y los empujo hacia Eeghan, éste levantó una pared frente a él haciendo que chocaran contra ella y dejándolos atrapados. De la nada, pequeñas rocas cayeron del cielo y de entre los callejones atrapando a Eeghan y Tália esposándolos, eran los Dai-Lee.

Los llevaron a la estación de policía, yo los acompañé, tras una serie de preguntas los soltaron sin cargos ya que las personas que nos atacaron tenían antecedentes de desorden público.

Al salir de la estación estaba exhausto, solo quería llegar a casa y dormir. En el camino al auto solo recuerdo escuchar el constante lloriqueo de Eeghan, se había roto su pantalón y el maestro fuego quemo su camisa, era raro, de repente empezó a decir que se veía genial así, le gustaba la manera en que su pantalón se había roto en la rodilla y que iba a marcar tendencia y cualquier otra cantidad de estupideces, solo quería llegar a casa y no escucharlo más por un largo rato.

Al llegar a casa encontré a mi madre tan preocupada porque no había vuelto a casa que estaba con todas sus amigas en la sala bailando, le conté brevemente todo lo que ocurrió y me fui a dormir. No desperté hasta el día siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y fui a desayunar en la cocina con mi hermano y mi mama como estoy acostumbrado a hacer siempre, mi mama estaba en la cocina limpiando los trastes y mi hermano y yo sentados desayunando, notaba que mi hermano me miraba muy raro así que le pregunte: _"¿Qué te pasa?"_, a lo que él me respondió: _"Me desperté a la mitad de la noche y ví una silueta parada frente a mi cama, pero cuando volteé era como verte parado frente a mi"_ hizo una breve pausa mientras arrugaba el entrecejo y continúo: _"La verdad no entendí que pasaba ya que tú seguías en tu cama, además, tus ojos brillaban y tenias marcas por todo el cuerpo. Quería despertarte, pero pensé que ese era tu espíritu"_ y claro en mi casa teníamos esta extraña creencia de que si me llamaba podía asustarme y mi espíritu se perdería y yo moriría,_ "así que decidí ignorarte y solo me cubrí con mi cobija y seguí durmiendo" _concluyó y se metió una cucharada de cereal a la boca. Me pareció una historia ridícula. Pasó alrededor de un mes y salía casi todos los días con Tália e Eeghan, ellos eran inseparables, y siempre querían hacer algo y solían forzarme a salir con ellos, al pasar los días mi hermano continuaba diciéndome que la misma escena se repetía, mi hermano decidió tomar la cámara una noche, si volvía a ocurrir y trataría de tomar una foto, así que esa noche fuimos a dormir. La mañana siguiente me conto que paso de nuevo, pero cuando intento tomar la foto y el flash alumbro, mi espíritu en un segundo se le acerco hasta la cara, dejándolo paralizado del miedo, vio sus ojos de frente y tan cerca, una mirada muy fría, como si pudiese ver a través de él, se quedó ahí durante unos breves segundos y desapareció, la foto solo se veía como si yo estuviese iluminado con demasiada luz, haciendo incapaz de detallarla. Mi papá vendría en unos días a la ciudad, nos acompañaría a mí y al equipo a Ciudad Republica para el mundial, y así mi hermano aprovecharía de contarle lo que ocurría.

¡Guau!, finalmente estábamos en Ciudad Republica. Estábamos hospedándonos en uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad, el mundial seria en un par de semanas, así que teníamos estos días para turistear. Eeghan fue con nosotros y dormiríamos en la misma habitación él, mi hermano y yo. Él estaba que se orinaba, parecía un perro emocionado, quería salir y conocer todo y tomarse fotos con absolutamente todo para luego mostrarlo a sus amigos en Ba Sing Se, había escuchado que el nuevo avatar estaba en la cuidad y quería tomarse fotos con ella. Ese día salimos, recuerdo que estaba vestido con una franela roja y encima una sudadera gris ancha, pantalones cortos y mis zapatos, estaba acostumbrado a llevar mis armas conmigo como siempre, Tália llevaba un sweater negro y una braga que mostraban sus piernas hermosas y botines, Eeghan vestía con pantalones pegados, botas y una franela igual a la mía pero un poco más corta en las mangas, quería siempre mostrar su tatuaje. Ese día íbamos todo el equipo a conocer la ciudad, mi papá nos esperaría en el muelle. Al llegar ahí estaba mi él, había comprado dulces para todos y un tour en un bus por toda la ciudad, estaba emocionado por pasar ese tiempo con él y mi hermano y mi mamá todos juntos en familia. Mi papá era una persona demasiado interesante, sin duda mi ejemplo a seguir, cuando creciera quería hacer algo importante con mi vida como él, que se convirtió en un miembro del Loto Blanco, es el mejor maestro agua que conozco, es calmado, muy recto y disciplinado pero tiene un corazón muy blando, siempre busca ayudar a los demás sin esperar nada de ellos, mi mamá peleaba constantemente con él por esa razón, muchas veces dejaba que las personas abusaran de él por su constantes ganas de ayudar en todo. Aunque siempre estábamos en constante comunicación, nada me hubiese gustado más que poder estar con él y darle un abrazo cada vez que quisiera, y a veces quisiera que dejase un lado el respeto que nos tenemos y poder convertirnos en grandes amigos, lo amo y él a mí, pero como a todo padre, le cuesta demostrarlo. Mientras recorríamos todo la ciudad, Eeghan buscaba tomarse fotos en cada sitio, pedía el favor de que le tomase las fotos con las poses mas ridículas y con todas las personas que a él le parecieran interesantes, hasta se tomo una foto con un guardia silencioso del museo de la guerra de los 100 años.

Mi papá buscaba los sitios donde comer, quería que viviéramos esta experiencia al máximo, me sentía muy bien, ya que él se sentía orgulloso de que me convirtiese en un jugador de pro-control y fuese al mundial y que le pidiera que me acompañara, nos tomamos una foto él mi hermano y yo cerca de la estatua del avatar Aang, somos idénticos los 3, de pronto vi que se alejo un poco y cuando fui a donde estaba vi que soltaba un par de lagrimas, entonces le pregunté: _"¿Pasa algo?"_ a lo que me respondió: _"Nada. Solo que estoy demasiado feliz por tener a mis dos hijos ahí y además la estamos pasando genial"_ me dio un abrazo tan fuerte que pensé que me asfixiaría, era la primera vez que me daba un abrazo así. En ese momento, como siempre, llego Eeghan a decir que se hacía tarde para ir a la próxima parada y arruino por completo el momento, que sorpresa ¿no?

Se empezaba a poner oscuro así que mi papá pidió un paseo privado para mi mamá, mi hermano, él y yo a la Isla del aire de Ciudad Republica, pero con lo intensos que eran Eeghan y Tália mi papá accedió riendo a llevarlos. Ahí habían construido un faro donde podríamos ver el atardecer que según él era el fenómeno más hermoso para presenciar. Fuimos. No sé si Eeghan era paranoico o solo quería llamar la atención, pero decía que nos estaban siguiendo, desde hace bastante tiempo y que él lo podía ver con sus "vibraciones", no sé si eran una especie de pálpito como el de las madres cuando sienten que algo les puede suceder a sus hijos, pero Tália solo decía que lo ignoráramos y ya.

Al llegar a la isla del templo aire el ambiente se sentía raro, los guardias actuaban extraño pero pensaba que siempre eran así, serios y con miradas mezquinas. Tal vez yo estaba actuando paranoico debido a los "pálpitos" de Eeghan. Subimos al faro, eran demasiadas escaleras, parecía una torre infinita, pero valía la pena; al llegar la vista era espectacular, te podías perder en la inmensidad del mar, los colores eran impresionantes, el rojo el naranja y el amarillo del cielo se fusionaban en el horizonte con el mar, se me bajaban las lágrimas, estaba muy feliz de estar ahí con mi papá, y estaba por cumplir mi más grande sueño que era jugar en el Mundial de Pro-Control, me abrazó y me dijo:_ "Al final, donde la línea del horizonte y el cielo se unían puedes ver un destello verde manzana. Justo antes del sol esconderse. Cada vez que veas eso tienes que acordarte de mí"_. Tália en el fondo lloraba con la escena tan cursi que veía e Eeghan solo quería que bajáramos porque moría de hambre.

Al bajar el faro de la nada Eeghan esquiva un cable de metal pero frente a nosotros saltó un maestro aire, empujándonos a todos, separándonos, en ese momento llegan más guardias y nos sostienen a todos pidiéndonos colaboración o si no nos herirían. Todo se torno confuso, no entendí que pasaba, todos estábamos aterrados, de pronto, aparece una mujer, juzgando por la afeminada reacción de Eeghan era el avatar, la actitud de mi papá cambió radicalmente, se presento ante nosotros: _"Avatar Fiora"_ su voz era una extraña mezcla entre dulzura y cinismo. Fiora era una mujer increíblemente hermosa, grandes ojos verdes, cabello castaño y largo, su cuerpo era simplemente perfecto, aunque tenía un traje de combate puesto podía apreciarse su figura. Empezó a acusarme de ser la reencarnación del espíritu de la oscuridad Vatu: _"Tú eres el espíritu que vi estoy totalmente segura, te vi vagar por el mundo espiritual en varias ocasiones y te estaba buscando por todos lados"_ caminaba de un lado al otro con las manos agarradas en su espalda. _"Simplemente estaba esperando el momento perfecto para atraparte" _Volvió su mirada hacia mí y torció una muy linda sonrisa.

Mi papá me defendía ante tales acusaciones: _"Estas atacando a personas inocentes" _Le repetía constantemente. Yo simplemente no entendía que sucedía. mi papá actuaba como mediador ya que era ex guardia del loto blanco, de su lado el avatar tenía un guardia muy altanero, tenia bigote, era alto y gordo, su actitud era desagradable, era déspota y al parecer conocía a mi papá desde hace bastante tiempo y le decía: _"No has cambiado nada Rohan. Siempre tratando de ayudar a todos"_ con un tono burlón, en ese momento mi papa seguía defendiéndome sin parar, el guardia se acerco a él y lo golpeo en la boca del estomago y le dijo: _"Deja de ser tan idiota e inocente, vas a ir preso por resguardar a un joven que representaba una amenaza para el mundo"_, al ver esto mi cuerpo se empezó a calentar y me enfurecí, temblaba como si no pudiera controlarme. Eeghan tampoco se pudo contener, entonces utilizó tierra control para alejar a los guardias que nos rodeaban, en ese momento corrí hacia el guardia y lo golpee en la cara con el puño cerrado, lo único que pasaba por mi mente era que tenía que golpear a ese bastardo. Éste utilizó una oleada de agua control contra mí empujándome hacia la parte de atrás del Faro, entonces se fue hacia mí con Fiora pero mi papá recogió el agua a su alrededor e hizo retroceder al guardia, parecía que sería una pelea entre ellos dos, mientras tanto, Tália e Eeghan peleaban contra los demás, maestros fuego, metal y aire. Eeghan lanzaba rocas a los guardias, estaba con Tália espalda con espalda, ésta levanto una pared contra el maestro aire pero éste era muy rápido, la salto y lanzo una ráfaga de viento que lanzó a ambos al suelo sacándoles el aire. Eeghan se paró rápidamente y rodeo el sitio con un muro de rocas, hizo una especie de fuerte, mediante vibraciones (supongo) podía ver las posiciones exactas de los guardias así que utilizaba sus dedos contra las rocas del muro para disparar hacia ellos ciertas balas de piedra, logrando golpearlos, en ese momento uno de los guardias utilizó un rayo contra el muro haciéndolo explotar y lanzando a mis amigos hacia atrás. _"No podrás escaparte Vatu, esta isla está rodeada por el loto blanco. Entrégate"_ dijo Fiora a mis espaldas haciéndome volver en mí. Me empezó a perseguir diciéndome que no permitiría que me escapase por más tiempo. Yo mientras corría solo pensaba que estaba loca y ella por otro lado me lanzaba fuego y rocas, era bastante buena en lo que hacía, así que empecé a esquivarla, pensé que mientras siguiese así lograría cansarla, corrí hacia el faro, pero lanzó fuego delante de mi haciendo que me frenase y luego me lanzo una roca que me empujo contra la pared del faro. No lo vi venir, si quería cansarla tenía que estar alerta. En ese momento dejé que se acercara lo suficiente para lanzar una de las bombas luminosas de mi cinturón de armas; la cegué y empecé a correr hacia mi mamá, la llevaban a ella y a mi hermano hacia el bote y no sabía que harían con ellos, de pronto una pequeña roca salió de suelo haciéndome tropezar, al parecer Fiora también podía ver a través de vibraciones, se rió y empezó a lanzar rocas como una demente, evadirlas no se me hacía difícil incluso cuando eran demasiadas, hasta que se frustró y me tomó por sorpresa derribándome, utilicé mi espada expandible, corrí hacia ella para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, dimos bastantes golpes el uno al otro, logre posicionarme bien para electrocutarla, al parecer era una mujer bastante temperamental así que esto la hizo enfurecer. Le sonreí burlonamente para intentar desconcentrarla y le dije: _"Un nonbender le gana al avatar"_. Si, fue un error. Volteó bestialmente y lanzó una ráfaga de lava hacia mí, quede en shock, no me lo esperaba, por suerte de la nada sentí un frio intenso en mi brazo, mi papa había utilizado agua control para sujetarme con un brazo de agua y empujarme lejos de la lava, lo mire y en ese momento él a mí; me sonrió y me hizo una señal que solo decía "todo estará bien", en ese momento el guardia lanzó una bola de hielo hacia su cabeza haciéndolo caer y sangrar, y le dijo: _"Enfócate Rohan, por eso nunca fuiste el mejor maestro agua, siempre por estarte metiendo en asuntos de terceros". _Éste bendito guardia estaba tocando mis nervios.Mi papá, por su parte, se levanto rápidamente y sonrió mientras secaba la gota de sangre que se deslizaba por su rostro, entonces lanzó agua hacia el guardia, empujándolo hacia el mar, ambos caminaban sobre el agua, mi papá lanzó una serie de lanzas de agua al cielo que aterrizaron cerca del guardia como enormes púas de hielo, muchas de ellas lograron acertar cada una de ellas haciendo que el guardia gritara de dolor. Éste se deslizaba en el agua para acercarse a mi papá, lanzaba finos aros de agua que cortaban todo lo que tocaban, papá continuaba lanzando dardos de agua para desviar su ataque, repentinamente mi papá se sumergió en el agua y el guardia miraba alrededor para ver de dónde saldría, cuando de la nada salió con un gran remolino de agua y lanzaba discos de hielo desde las alturas. Yo solo podía verlos mientras corría y evitaba que la demente avatar se hiciera con mi cadáver. El guardia las esquivaba pero mi papá cubría demasiado terreno, el guardia se detuvo y congelo la mitad de remolino haciéndolo caer y utilizando una serie de olas para empujarlo de regreso a la orilla, donde continuaban peleando mis amigos. Tália corrió hacia un pasillo con una serie de columnas siendo perseguida por un par de guardias maestros fuego, ella derrumbó las columnas tratando de sepultarlos pero solo logro herirlos, les lanzaba ladrillos pero los maestros fuego eran astutos así que la rodearon, Tália creó un enorme pilar en el que se levanto y luego con ese mismo pilar se empezó a deslizar hacia donde estaba Eeghan, un maestro tierra le lanzo una montaña en cordillera de tierra, este la detuvo con su brazo y la devolvió transformándola toda en una enorme ola de lava, el maestro aire empujo la lava hacia un lado, pero en ese momento Eeghan utilizó sus pequeñas pulseras de metal contra la maestra aire para atraparla contra el faro, así que le disparo una en cada extremidad. Fiora utilizó los ladrillos del otro lado del faro para lanzármelos y desestabilizarme, me lanzó su cable de metal y amarro una de mis piernas, me halo tan fuerte que se rompió la piel en la pierna y me lanzó contra un árbol, cuando intente pararme apoyé mi cuerpo en una de mis manos, pero cubrió todo mi brazo en tierra, era imposible que me moviera. No podía concentrarme en esquivarla cuando todos mis seres queridos estaban siendo brutalmente atacados.

Fiora tomó una posición extraña, algo que jamás había visto, apuntaba hacia mí con su mano, no era como nada antes visto, era como si me fuese a disparar un rayo, pero he estudiado a los maestros fuego y no se quedan estáticos, Ésta concentraba energía en la punta de sus dedos, entonces rápidamente Eeghan lanzó su cable metálico hacia el brazo de Fiora haciéndola apuntar hacia el árbol de atrás, en ese momento salió una ráfaga de combustión de sus dedos que roso mi cara quemándola un poco y explotando atrás de mi, todo lo vi en cámara lenta, realmente pensé que iba a morir mientras la explosión me hacía saltar en sentido contrario y me dejaba aturdido en el suelo. Fiora se lanzó hacia Eeghan surfeando en una ola de lava, este la empujó y enfrió la lava quedando como roca frente a él y tapándolo de su visión frontal, pero Fiora lanzó un rayo hacia la roca haciéndola explotar en pedazos y haciendo caer a Eeghan y dejándolo inconsciente y rodeado de guardias que lo sujetaban, también atraparon a Tália, los únicos que quedábamos éramos mi papá y yo, pero yo estaba demasiado aturdido para poder hacer algo. Mi papá tomó el agua de las pantas y los pozos a su alrededor e hizo una especie de pulpo de agua logrando defenderse de todos los ataques que recibía, pero lo rodearon demasiados guardias, lo rodearon todos frente a él y el guardia del bigote le dijo que se rindiera, no había hacia dónde ir, así que mi papa bajo la guardia, nos tenían, habían decidido no matarme ahí hasta que comprobaran que yo era Vatu reencarnado.

En ese momento llego una mujer rubia muy hermosa, era la hermana de Fiora, Vera, o al menos eso dijo. Era la mujer más déspota y prepotente que jamás había conocido, dijo: _"Todos irán a prisión, donde serán interrogados. Excepto Rohan. Él debe morir por traidor"_, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, no tenía fuerzas ni para gritar, noté que Fiora no esperaba eso por la expresión en su rostro y trató de detenerlo, pero Vera controlaba a todo y todos a su alrededor, mi papá utilizo sangre control sobre los guardias y los lanzó lejos, menos al guardia del bigote, este lanzo agua hacia sus manos y sus pies congelándolos y suspendiéndolo en el aire entre los árboles que ahí había, lo miro, se rio y le dijo: _"¿Qué pasó Rohan? por débil jamás podrías haber sido capaz de llegar lejos. Pudiste haber impedido esto solo usando sangre control contra mí"_ entonces introdujo lentamente agua por su boca hasta su garganta hasta que estuviese llena, volteó, me miró, se rió y giro su mano bruscamente, moviendo el agua en la garganta de mi papá y rompiéndole el cuello.

No podía creerlo, simplemente estaba petrificado viendo que no pude hacer nada para salvar a mi papá. No tenía palabras para expresar como me sentía en ese momento. Sentía como una inmensa tristeza fuertemente unida a una ira y enojo muy grande. Mi cuerpo temblaba, logré ponerme de pie con la mirada fija en el asesino de mi padre, sentía como hervía mi sangre y el calor invadía todo mi cuerpo. Empecé a perder la capacidad de la vista, todo empezó a tornarse blanco, como cuando me desmayé en la práctica de pro-control y luego de esto no recuerdo nada. Todo se puso negro y empecé a caer por un largo pozo oscuro, lleno de agua, cada vez caía más y más abajo, estaba totalmente desnudo, ya nada me importaba, no sentía nada, no tenía contacto alguno con la realidad…

**Fiora:**

Los ojos del chico empezaron a ponerse blancos, su mirada estaba perdida, de pronto lanzó un grito que parecía de múltiples voces y de sus ojos y boca salió un destello de luz blanca, que tras unos segundos se empezó a disipar y a transformarse en fuego, todos estábamos petrificados, no sabíamos que sucedía, de la nada, saltó al aire y fuego salían desde su boca y extremidades alejándose de él varios metros, y unas extrañas marcas salieron en su cuerpo como las de uno de los grandes espíritus, estiraba sus piernas y manos y de pronto lanzo su torso hacia adelante con una gigante ráfaga de aire que lanzo a todos lejos, levantando una nube de polvo y levantando el agua que rodeaba la isla, rápidamente se lanzó de nuevo al suelo, quebrantando en pedazos la isla entera. Me sostenía de un árbol. miró fijamente al guardia que asesino a su papá, éste se rió y dijo que lo mataría por ser un demonio, así que usó agua control en el agua que se suspendía en el aire alrededor de toda la isla y cuando se rodeaba con ella, Vatu lo apunto con su palma abierta y entonces cerró su mano, atrapándolo con el agua que lo rodeaba, envolviéndolo en una gran burbuja de agua con una serie de movimientos que solo un maestro de años haría, y lo lanzó a gran velocidad kilómetros lejos del resto de la isla, luego me miró con su rostro inexpresivo, y ojos brillantes; y saltó girando y rompiendo el faro en miles de pedazos y lanzando sus restos hacia mí con gran velocidad, solo podía esquivar sus feroces ataques, era como combatir contra el mismísimo viento, su poder era tal que alzó un trozo entero de la isla y me lo lanzó, pero logré saltar hacia otro pedazo con mi cable metálico, junte mis dos manos y lance hacia él un gran torbellino de fuego, pero se lanzó hacia este como un tornillo a una tabla disipándolo con aire control, me atrapó entre el agua y me lanzó tan fuerte que llegue hasta la Isla de la estatua del avatar Aang, no entendía, se supone que Vatu solo podía controlar el agua, como lograba manejar los 4 elementos, tosía con desesperación ya que me lanzó con tanta fuerza y tanta agua que el agua llego a mis pulmones, era impresionante como toda la zona estaba llena de rocas y agua suspendida en el aire, utilice la energía control para unirme con mi espíritu y así igualar su poder, y al salir a la orilla vi como se acercaba a mí con gran velocidad, me impulsé con fuego hacia él, y le disparaba con fuego y él a mí con aire. Me balanceaba entre las piedras flotantes con mi cable, mientras le lanzaba todos los restos que flotaban en el aire. Caí en una roca, así que junte varias de las rocas cercanas y las cubrí con lava, rodeaban mi cuerpo como una armadura que me protegía de sus ataques, él estaba cubierto de una burbuja de aire que le permitía desplazarse por el aire, me lanzaba los restos metálicos de la isla, yo los contrarrestaba lanzándole bolas de lava, logré lanzarle mi cable, pero lo intercepto con metal control e hizo un remolino en el que me encerró y me lanzo hacia una de las rocas, me golpeé fuertemente la cabeza, ambos sangrábamos, yo estaba exhausta, y él también, salté al medio de dos rocas y lancé mis cables a ellas, como dos yoyos, las lance hacia Vatu aplastándolo entre las dos, pude escuchar como sus huesos crujían, cayó al agua, tome un respiro, pero me percate de que todo seguía flotando, supe que no había terminado, empecé a mirar alrededor y de pronto salto hacia mí, empujándome hasta llegar nuevamente a la fragmentada isla, estaba en el suelo y lance un rayo, él lo desvió hacia una pared que al golpearla se rompió, su amigo detuvo la pared, pues estaba a punto de caer sobre el cadáver del señor, sus amigos le gritaban que se detuvieran, la chica lloraba junto al cuerpo del señor y el otro corrió hacia mí, vi una oportunidad y lo ataque, logre sostenerlo del cuello, amenace con asesinarlo si no se detenía, pero Vatu utilizo metal control sobre las armas pegadas a mi cuerpo y a las de él para separarnos, corrí hacia él y lo empecé a golpear, era nuevamente la pelea Raava Vs Vatu, con cada golpe podía sentir un gran impacto energético, su amiga solo gritaba que nos detuviéramos pero si él no dejaba de pelear yo tampoco podía parar….

**Hako:**

Cada vez caía más y más lejos de la superficie del pozo, al bajar sentía como si electricidad corriese en todas direcciones en mi cuerpo, estaba completamente inconsciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, sumamente relajado, mientras bajaba, imágenes de toda mi vida empezaban a aparecer, desde que era tan solo un bebé, hasta hace poco cuando llegamos a Ciudad Republica. Pasó una imagen muy curiosa, era borrosa así que casi no podía ver nada, pero era mi papá que me sumergía en agua, al parecer se enteró de algo, se ve bastante preocupado, estaba…. Estaba usando agua control en mí, no, estaba usando sangre control, parece como si tratara de bloquear mis habilidades, es absurdo, naci sin poder controlar nada más que mi propia cabeza de vez en cuando, ¡Guau!, este espacio era fascinante, podía ver toda mi vida como si fuese una película, de pronto empecé a sentir mucho dolor en todas partes, se sentía muy abrumador, era un dolor insoportable, como si se separaran mis músculos de mis huesos y los unieran de nuevo, todo empezó a moverse muy rápido, y una luz muy fuerte se acercaba, era increíble, estaba de nuevo en la isla, pero ¿qué paso?, todo se veía destruido, caen piedras agua y escombros por todos lados, caen miles de litros de agua, no podía entender que pasaba, veía a avatar Korra gritando que me detuviera, y de frente tenia al avatar Aang, no, no entendía, cada vez que parpadeaba veía a Aang y luego a Fiora, lo mismo me pasaba con Korra y Tália, miré hacia atrás, era un espíritu grande y blanco, pero se desvaneció, atrás de él, flotando encima de una pequeña roca, estaba el cuerpo de mi papá, sentí demasiado dolor, caí al suelo a llorar, no podía parar, no podía, era como un sinfín de emociones encontradas, era llanto desesperado, gritaba de dolor, sentía que poco a poco perdía el conocimiento y veía como Fiora se alejaba en un bote con un guardia, luego cerraba mis ojos, y al abrirlos estaba encima de un bisonte volador, solo veía lo mal heridos que Tália e Eeghan estaban, y al alejarnos podía ver el cuerpo de mi papá que yacía en la orilla de un pedazo de isla….


End file.
